Clove's Letters
by shine-of-a-star
Summary: A series of letters that Clove writes before the games. Contains Clato and a couple of OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that I came up with where Clove writes letters to her family and friends before the reaping. This first one is to an OC, her little brother, who is called Henrik. I shall be writing a series of different letters to different characters/family members/friends and if you have any suggestions, by all means comment. I will definitely be writing one to Cato. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of these characters.**

Dear Henrik,

Hello, brother. If you are reading this, it is because you are 12 and it is coming up to your first reaping. By the time you read these words, I will be long gone and just a faded memory. Today, as I am writing this, it is the day before the reaping and tomorrow I am going to volunteer with Cato. I may be young, but I am strong. I have passed this letter onto mother to give to you before your first reaping; don't be afraid. I want you to know that although I only knew you for the little time of 4 years, but we are siblings after all. Family above all, that's what I always say. I'm volunteering for you, Henrik. I want you to grow up in Victor's Village. Obviously, if you are reading this right now, you wouldn't have grown up in Victor's Village. I want you to know that although what I have done may seem very stupid, I will always loves you and look over you.

Sometimes I worry about you. I think that you won't ever be tough like me because let's face it, as a child you were very wimpy. Are you still like that?

The reaping can be quite frightening; especially with that short film they show. Don't let them see your fear, that is a weakness and they will use it against you and our family. Remember that everyone is frightened, after all we are just children so don't feel any less superior. If Cato has survived the bloodbath we were thrown into, I have made him promise that if he wins he would look after you. If he broke his promise, you have full permission to kick his ass! Don't worry though, Henrik. This is your first year, your name will only be in once and one of the older and stronger ones will volunteer. I hope you never go into the games. I hope that you miss the enjoyment of fighting to death. I hope that you miss the chance of killing people because although I may get some fun out of it, I know you won't. You are different to anyone else in District 2 and that makes you, you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

I need you to do something for me. I need you to make something of yourself, forget about the games for a moment and focus on your future. I didn't and apparently this letter proves it didn't work out for me. I want you to find a pretty little wife (what about Cato's little sister? She's your age) and I want you to have a family. Raise your family somewhere safe. I'll try and keep you safe as much as I can, but I'm not sure what a ghost can do… I want your only daughter (I've decided you'll have a daughter… cough, call her Clove, cough) to know all about me and all the great adventures I had. Don't neglect her like I was. Why do you think I was always so bad tempered? You and Erik got all the fuss. You were the youngest and Erik was just older than me.

Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, she will get everything she could imagine. Tell her that the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll fall in love with one of the most popular guys on the District and eventually, once he realizes how strong and tough she is and not to mention how beautiful, he will love her back. Tell her he would do anything for her, even volunteer in the games with her. Tell her that he will always be by her side to protect her.

Why does that sound so familiar?

That is what happened to me. No matter who you are, it is possible for one of the hottest guys on District to be yours. Make sure you tell her that.

Make sure you tell her that this is the story of Clove Williams and this is how it ends.

Love you always,

Clove.


	2. Chapter 2

**This letter is from Clove to Cato. I also plan on writing replies. (E.g. from Henrik to Clove.)**

**Thank you to for most of these ideas! Also, my previous letter was an idea from Doctor Who (Amy's Goodbye.)**

Hey, Cato.

I guess since this is a goodbye letter, I should have opened with "goodbye" instead. But then that would mean I would be starting with the ending, and you'd only have to sit through a one-word letter. And we can't have that now, can we?

These things are never easy to do. How do you say goodbye to people, knowing that there's a good chance you'll never see any of them again? And now you're all wondering, "Is she talking about me? Does she never want to see me again?" To that I say, "No, of course not." Of course I want to see you again. I'm talking about all those around you.

I want to be able to tell you that we'll meet again someday, but that's not going to happen. Sometimes when people say goodbye, it's only temporary. In our case, we know that's not true. This is goodbye, and it's final. We won't be speaking again. We won't see each other again.

Now, you're reading this because you won the games. I told you that you would, didn't I? The downside is that I'm dead. I hope you don't muss me too much. Do me a favour? Look after Henrik for me. He's my little brother and I don't want him to die in the games like I did.

I don't want you to miss me because I remember all the great times we spent together. The pranks we played on everyone at the training academy, the amount of people we scared ad just about everything we've ever done together – which is a lot because we have known each other since kids. I guess we have our parents to thank for that.

I will always love you, Cato and I have never loved anyone more then you. I mean, obviously I didn't survive and you are reading this then yeah, I suppose you could say that I can't always love you. Who know? Perhaps I can be a ghost and still scare people. Don't love a ghost for the rest of your life, though. As much as it hurts me, I know that you will have to move on… But, you know. If I am dead then you could always die and meet me in Hell… Okay! Sorry! No, that's selfish… Unless you want to, of course… Right, moving on!

I hope that if Heaven or Hell does exist, and we both didn't survive the games, you'll find me. I'll be waiting for you. I always will, whether you're alive or not. As I'm writing this, you're currently asking me what I'm writing and my answer is 'a song'. Lame excuse because now you want to hear it. I reply with 'sorry, I can't sing' and then you insist that I can. You insist that I have an 'angelic voice'. There is nothing angelic about me and you know that, you twat. You lovable twat.

I really don't want to say goodbye because goodbye means forever, but apparently at the moment it really has to be said.

So, until we meet again, goodbye.

Love you, always and forever,

Your Clove.


End file.
